Assassin
by DranzerGirl22
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya is an assassin assigned to kill a young woman. What happens when he starts falling for her? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Assassin

Sakuraharuno64

Prologue

He didn't mind this life. Being an assassin. He was a sadist, or that's what he and everyone around him thought. He had just killed another victim. The warm blood splattered everywhere, including his emotionless face. He didn't mind this though. He simply wiped it off with his sleeve. He stood there for a while. The wind blew and ruffled his short, spiky hair. He then sheathed his sword and walked away. He walked down a long street. The street was filled with eerie shadows, cast by the little light the moon gave off. He didn't mind any of it. He just kept walking. He stopped in front of a building. He slowly walked in, and saw his employer sitting in a chair. The man smiled at the one that walked in. He clapped his hands, and servants came running, one with a bag of money, another with a tray that had two cups of tea. The man gestured for him to take a seat. The murderer obeyed, and sat down. The servant with the tray handed his master a cup of tea, the walked over to the other man, and handed him a cup as well. He began to drink, after his boss began to drink. The man clapped his hands softly, and smiled at him.

"You did a good job, killing him. I'm surprised a kid like you was that powerful. I was wrong for underestimating you. I apologize for that." The man said, as one of the servants gave him the money. The boy opened it and looked at the money, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the boy drew his sword.

"Do not cheat me! There is 500000 yen. There is supposed to be 600000 yen." The boy yelled, the man was getting mad.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating someone like you! I am not so cheap as to cheat a man that has done a good deed in my eyes!" he yelled, the boy pointed his sword, at the mans throat.

"Give me the other 100000 or I shall slay you right here." He said, quietly, hatred was laced into his voice. The man was sweating now, and nervous. He didn't want to die here, but he also did not want to give up the rest of the money. Before the man could get his answer out, there was a sword protruding from his throat. The man died right there. The murderer turned around and stared at the servants.

"Get me the rest, or I shall kill you as well." He commanded, the servants nodded their heads and ran off to get the money. A few moments passed, and the came back with his 100000 yen. The man took the money and left.

It was morning now. He walked down a long dirt rode to get into a town, his student following closely behind him. His old master lived in this town. He planned to make a quick visit. As they got to the edge of town, people stared and started whispering. 'Look, its him.' 'I wonder who he was sent to kill.' 'honey go inside. And don't come out until I get you.' People stood there in a crowd while others ran into their houses, and locked the doors, and closed the shutters. He was used to reactions like this. Such was the life as an assassin. He continued to walk, then one comment drew his attention. 'Your kidding me? That kid is supposed to be the great assassin that all of you are scared of? He's nothing more than a kid!' The assassin got angry at this comment. He drew his sword, and swung it. The sword stopped as it barely touched the neck of the man that had underestimated him. The man gulped, and started to sweat.

"Do not underestimate me. Next time, I will cut off your head. This has been everyone's warning." He said only loud enough for the people to hear him. He continued walking. The rest of the way was quiet. No one dared speak now. He found the house where his old master called home. He walked in. It stayed the same since the days where he was younger, and studying under him. The man sat there staring at him. Then at the younger one.

"You've grown. And you have taken in an apprentice?" he asked amused. The other man in there nodded his head. The older one smiled.

"I just came to say hi, because I was in the area." He explained, the older man nodded his head.

'Where are you planning to stay?" he asked, the other shrugged.

"The inn most likely."

"Oh, have you any money?" the younger man nodded his head, then turned to leave. The older said a good bye, as his former student left.

"Excuse me sir, I have no money and would like to barrow some, for my wife is about to bring fourth a child, and we have no money." A man asked the wealthy man with a name of Maro Kawagichi. The man had indeed given him the money, but then said, "If you do nat pay me back, I will send someone after you, to kill your child, and wife." With that he handed the man the money. The poor man left with the money.

17 years later, the man had a beautiful daughter. She had beautiful brown hair, and eyes. Unfortunately the man had not paid back Maro Kawagichi. He did not know that Maro had remembered the debt. Maro was planning on sending some one there, to kill the girl, and her mother.

Ok well there's the Prologue. I actually began chapter 1 before I wrote the prologue, and ch 1 is almost done, so it should be up tonight or tomorrow! Yay hope you liked it!!! I think it's pretty good, but I don't care about my opinion I want yours! Please review!!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Assassin

By: Sakuraharuno64

Chapter I

Summery: Toushiro Hitsugaya is an assassin assigned to kill a young woman. What happens when he starts falling for her? Wait that's impossible, assassins are trained to not harbor any emotion! I dunno guess you can't prevent no matter how cold hearted you are

"Get me someone who is trained to kill people!" a fat man yelled to his personal slave. The man was a wealthy tyrant, who killed anyone who stood in his way. The slave nodded his head, and walked out of the room. The slave walked out of the building, and headed to a dear friends house.

"Aizen, it is me. Do you still know the whereabouts of _him_?" the slave asked as he walked into the house.

"Yes I do. Matter of fact, he's in town. Do you need his services?" the man with chestnut hair and eyes asked. The slave nodded.

"Yes, will you tell a dear friend his whereabouts?" he asked, Aizen nodded.

"I would, but you see, he's taken someone under his wing, and is currently teaching the boy the '_ways_'." Aizen said, the slave nodded his head.

"I see. Do you think he will accept a mission from my master?" the slave asked, Aizen shrugged.

"To find him, go to the inn. He's currently staying there, in room 9 on the second floor." Aizen said smirking. Then added, "I hope he hasn't gotten out of practice. He hasn't had a mission for quite some time now." Aizen explained, the slave nodded his head, then left.

He walked down the dirt road that was the main way of transportation of the village. He finally approached the inn. He walked in and went up the stairs.

'_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9.' _The slave counted mentally, as he walked down the corridor, and found the room. He knocked on it lightly. He heard a quiet 'Come in.' from the other side of the door. He opened it, and walked in. He saw a boy with dark blue hair, and green eyes.

"Is your master here?" the slave asked, the boy smiled.

"YUP! He's taking a leak though." The boy said, then a short boy, with white hair walked into the room, from the hallway.

"Are you sure he was '_taking a leak?_'" the slave asked, looking at the white hair.

"I wasn't. It's none of your business where I was." He said quietly.

"My master would like to hire an assassin, and you are the only one around right now. I've heard you have quite a reputation." The slave said, looking him in the eyes. The boy nodded his head.

"I see, and who is your master?"

"Maro Kawagichi." The slave answered, the boy nodded his head.

"How much will he pay?"

"60,000,000 yen" the smaller boy's eyes widened. (A/n; I don't know if that's a lot of money, but hey lets pretend it is, even if its not!)

"Alright. Kano, you are staying here. There should be enough money in the bag I gave you, to last you until I come back." He said not taking his eyes off the slave. The boy, Kano, made a face of disagreement.

"No! I'm coming with!"

"How many times must I go over this? Rule number one: follow all orders, not matter how extreme they are." He told the boy, shifting his head so he could look at the boy.

"How else am I going to learn the ways of the assassin, if I'm not working in the field?" he yelled, Kano had a point.

"You haven't even mastered 5 of the rules, and I'm supposed to expect that you'll survive out there? I don't think so." He had a point too.

"Fine, if following orders are what you claim is so precious, I order you to let me go!"

"No. I do not take orders from children." He said firmly, but no hints of any emotions in his voice. Kano glared at him.

"Sir, you might need the boy for this mission." The slave said, the older boy nodded his head. The slave walked out of the room. Kano and the other following after him.

Once they arrived at Maro's large house, the walked in, and were briefed on the mission. They were to go to the town of Junrinan, and kill a woman there whose father owes a large debt to Maro. Her name was left out, but he did receive a description. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Kano stood there smiling. His master glared at him. Maro smiled a sadistic smile.

"One more thing before you leave. What are your names?" Maro asked.

"This is Sasaki Kano. I am Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro said stoically, then turned to leave. Kano looked at him, then followed. Toushiro was walking towards the inn. Kano was confused, didn't they have everything? Toushiro walked upstairs to his room, and opened the closet. There lies his sword. He grabbed it, and went to the night stand. His money bag was sitting there. After he grabbed those things he walked out of the room, and went to the counter. And handed the man some money.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here." He said.

"Thank you." Toushiro said quietly. Then left. After they left the inn keeper sighed in relief, and said, "Good they're gone, those last 2 days were horrible, worrying that they would kill us." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toushiro and Kano walked down the dirt road out of the village. They were heading for the village of Chieri No Kaze. Kano never heard of the town, and kept asking Toushiro where it was. Toushiro kept getting annoyed, but showed no outward emotion. Kano was annoyed by him not showing any emotion. '_Why doesn't he show his emotion? Is it some kind of assassin thing?_' he thought.

"Hey, Uhh, Toushiro…" Kano started, then realized his teacher wasn't paying any attention. Kano narrowed his eyes, and sweat dropped anime style. "Toushiro???!!"

"What?" Toushiro asked, his voice almost sounded annoyed. Kano smiled.

"I was wondering…" he was cut off by Toushiro. Kano was annoyed.

"No. We're not stopping, or eating." Toushiro answered. Kano was very annoyed now. '_How the hell does he do that? He always knows what I'm going to say before I say it._' Kano was thinking as he looked at Toushiro's calm face.

"How do you know what I was going to say? It's not fair!" Kano yelled. '_Why did I even take this kid in? Ugh. I'm going soft. That can't happen._' Toushiro thought. Kano was annoyed, and threw a rock at Toushiro. The stone hit Toushiro in the back of his head. Toushiro was shocked. How could he have missed something like that? '_What the hell? Am I…? No that can't be it. I was just lost in my thoughts. That's all it was. I'm not getting weak._' He thought trying to reassure himself.

"HEY? DO YOU IGNORE EVERYONE???!!!" Kano yelled. Toushiro felt his expression shift from stoic, to annoyed. '_I am a rock I have no emotion!' _he felt another rock hit him. '_I AM A ROCK DAMNIT! I HAVE NO EMOTION!_' He was screaming to himself.

"No. Just the annoying ones." He said, Kano growled, and threw another rock. This time Toushiro caught it. He turned around to face Kano. Once they had eye contact he squeezed the rock until it was dust. Kano gulped, his eyes were wide.

"Kano, Rule #2 no emotions." Toushiro said, Kano looked confused. '_How the hell do you get confused with a rule that simple?_'

"Elaborate…" Kano asked. He knew what it ment, he just wanted to see if he would be able to make Toushiro mad enough to make a tiny little facial expression.

"Your not that dumb. Even an idiot could figure that out." Toushiro scolded calmly, but sternly.

"But I'm not an idiot." Kano said. '_No, you're dumber.'_ Toushiro thought, and rolled his eyes, Kano who wasn't the most observant person in the world, managed to catch the slight movement of his eyes. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

'You rolled your eyes! Ha! I annoyed you enough to do that! HA!!! 1 for Kano, Zip for Toushiro!" Kano yelled. '_Since when did we start playing a game, Idiot?! Ugh!_'

"Stop messing around, Kano. We are not playing a game. This is serious. You are on a mission." He said, the last sentence was especially slow, as if Toushiro were talking to the dumbest person alive. In this case, Kano _was _dumbest person alive in Toushiro's opinion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two had been walking for quite sometime now. The sun had gone down many hours ago. All that was in the sky was the shining moon, and twinkling stars. Over head there were bats flying around. They found a place to sleep for the night. It was a small clearing. Toushiro was lying with his back turned towards Kano. Kano was lying facing Toushiro's back.

Kano was staring up at the sky.

"Hey look! There's the Big Dipper!" Kano yelled, Toushiro rolled over and looked up to where Kano was pointing, but didn't see the Big Dipper, in stead her saw the Little Dipper.

"Kano, that's the Little Dipper. The Big Dipper is over there." Toushiro corrected, pointing to the Big Dipper. Kano looked up and smiled.

"Astrology was never my strong point." Kano explained, Toushiro inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Good, because that was _Astronomy_." Toushiro said, in a soft, but sarcastic tone. Kano smiled. '_At least he's nice sometimes.'_ Kano smiled, and snuggled closer to Toushiro, as a cold gust of wind blew. Instead of rolling back over to face away from Kano, he turned and faced toward him. Allowing Kano to get closer to him, in order to stay warm. Toushiro was soon asleep. Kano was still awake, and stared up at the sky a bit longer, then slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
